La maladie d'amour
by ticoeur
Summary: Il est grand, fort, en impose et pourtant, c'est un grand timide. Et elle a très envie de le décoincer...


Alors voilà. Je n'écris jamais de fic sous la contrainte, parce qu'en général, je foire tout le temps la chose.  
Attention, quand je parle de contrainte, ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un de "gentil" m'aurait mis un couteau sous la gorge !

Naannn, en fait, pour moi, écrire sous la "contrainte" c'est écrire une histoire avec un thème demandé, dans laquelle il faut inclure aussi des mots donnés, enfin bref, presque un truc sur mesure.

Mais voilà, une personne m'a demandé, (en fait non, elle ne m'a rien demandé, elle a juste dit ça comme ça, et c'est moi qui lui ai proposé) d'écrire une fic avec ses persos préférés. Ce que j'ai fait...  
Mais j'avoue que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver une histoire qui tienne la route^^

Les héros de ma fic ne sont pas du tout ceux avec lesquels j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, ce qui a rendu la chose extrêmement difficile...  
Alors l'inspiration ne m'est pas venue tout de suite après en avoir "parlé" avec Belmène (et oui, c'est elle la "demandeuse"!), loin de là...  
J'avais un début de truc en tête, mais absolument pas de suite, l'inspiration s'étant faite la malle...

Puis j'ai écrit presque une page, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'épisode "Tabula Rasa".  
Du copiage pur et simple, j'ai donc effacé ça...  
Et du coup, un dérivé de cet épisode s'est imposé (j'en fais d'ailleurs référence à un moment) et voilà ce que ça a donné.

Bon allez, fini le blabla, passons à la présentation de la fic.

**Son titre ?** La maladie d' amour...

**Son genre ?** Romélia (pour ceux qui se demande ce que c'est : Ronon et Amélia)

**Son rating ?** M ! La miss m'a demandé une ch'tite histoire dans laquelle ils iraient tous les deux jusqu'au bout, et même une scène hot comme je sais si bien les faire ! (dixit la miss en question^^)

J'espère ne pas te décevoir...

**Son résumé ?** Il est grand, fort, en impose et pourtant, c'est un grand timide. Et elle a très envie de le décoincer...

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne connais pas vraiment le personnage d'Amélia Banks. Alors j'espère que les lecteurs qui connaissent cette demoiselle ne seront pas trop déçus avec ce que j'en ai fait dans ma pitite nhistoire !

Voilà. Je crois que j'ai rien oublié, je vous laisse lire !

**Re-note de l'auteur :** Je précise que j'ai changé le rating après avoir reçu des reviews de la part de plusieurs lecteurs(trices) fort étonnés du fait que j'avais publié cette fic en "K+" !  
Après réflexion, j'admets que K+ était quand même un peu faible^^

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**La maladie d'amour...**

Assit sur les marches de l'escalier, dans la salle d'embarquement, Ronon regardait les quelques personnes qui n'étaient pas encore atteintes, passer et vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles.

Des dizaines de personnes étaient malades, et lui, il était dans l'incapacité de les aider. Il voulait faire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas du tout quoi...

... Et ça l'énervait encore plus.

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas en restant assis à vous lamenter sur votre sort que ça changera les choses... Dit une voix douce.

Ronon releva la tête et soupira. Il avait reconnu la jeune femme qui était debout à côté de lui. C'était l'une des techniciennes de la salle de contrôle.

Elle se baissa pour s'asseoir et inspira un grand coup, ce qui la fit tousser.

-Vous aussi... Dit seulement Ronon.

-Et oui... ça a commencé hier...

-Vous n'êtes pas allée voir le doc ?

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort... c'est juste comme une bonne grosse grippe...

-Pourtant, beaucoup de vos compatriotes sont à l'infirmerie.

-Des p'tites natures ! S'exclama Amélia.

Mais le gémissement qu'elle ne put empêcher de sortir de sa bouche le fit sourire.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il.

Il savait que c'était une question un peu idiote, et il espérait qu'elle ne le prendrait pas pour un homme sans éducation.

-Je me sens un peu fiévreuse... j'ai mal partout et à chaque fois que je marche, ne serait-ce que quelques mètres, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru le marathon, mais à part ça, ça va ! Et vous ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis malade... Répliqua Ronon.

Amélia se leva en soupirant fortement.

-Bon, je sens que je vais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie quand même...

Ronon se leva et se mit debout devant elle.

-Je vous accompagne.

-Je connais le chemin, vous savez...

-Je sais...mais... je dois aller dans le coin moi aussi, alors...

-Et bien c'est d'accord ! Allons-y ! S'exclama la jeune femme en avançant dans le couloir.

oOoOo

Ils parcoururent rapidement les couloirs de la cité, et arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Merci Ronon, c'est gentil de m'avoir servi de chevalier servant...

Le Satédien fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop ce que cette expression voulait dire.

-Ça veut dire que je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir tenu compagnie tout le long du chemin, et de m'avoir protégée ! Expliqua alors Amélia.

-Protégé ? Mais de quoi ?

-De rien ! C'est ça qu'est bien ici ! Mais c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui apprécie votre compagnie, non ? Et puis, on ne craint pas grand chose, sur Atlantis... sauf si les Wraiths montrent le bout de leur nez...

Mais quand elle remarqua la tête peu avenante de son accompagnateur, Amélia regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Elle aurait dû se rappeler que l'homme qui lui faisait face avait combattu ces monstres seuls pendant presque sept ans, et ne pas en parler. Remonter toute cette histoire à la surface n'était pas bien intelligent de sa part.

-Pardonnez-moi... Commença t-elle.

Ronon la regarda et fit demi-tour sans rien rajouter. Amélia le regarda s'éloigner et secoua la tête, désolée.

-Et bien voilà. Tu devrais éviter d'ouvrir ta bouche pour dire des bêtises, ma grande... t'as encore perdu l'occasion de te taire...

La jeune femme soupira de plus belle et entra dans l'infirmerie.

-Dr Keller ?

-Je suis là ! S'exclama une voix venant de derrière un paravent.

Amélia s'avança un peu, et découvrit l'ampleur des dégâts de cette "grippe".

Ça n'en était pas vraiment une, mais les symptômes s'en approchait fortement. Seuls les terriens en étaient affectés, exactement comme lors de l'épidémie de cette maladie infantile Pégasienne, qui avait paralysé pratiquement toute la cité.

Des dizaines de lits étaient occupés par des hommes et des femmes toussant, éternuant et gémissant...

Elle vit alors Keller, auscultant un de ces patients, puis la doctoresse se redressa en soupirant.

-Je suis désolée, mais vous êtes contaminé... Dit-elle à l'homme couché.

-Et zut ! S'exclama celui-ci en regardant le plafond.

-Je vous l'fait pas dire... Marmonna Jennifer en se retournant.

-Bonjour doc... Dit alors Amélia.

-Ne me dites pas que vous aussi ! S'exclama Jennifer en voyant la jeune femme devant elle.

-Je crois bien que si, mais je suis juste venue vous demander des vitamines. Je pense que ça m'aidera à tenir le coup un peu mieux...

-Si ça continue, je vais être en rupture de stock...

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la pharmacie, et Jennifer prit un tube.

-Tenez... faites en bon usage...

-J'espère que ça suffira.

-Je l'espère aussi, sinon, je ne sais vraiment pas comment on va s'en sortir. Le Dédale est encore loin...

-Encore deux semaines à attendre... Dit alors la technicienne.

-Je sens que ça va être long...

Amélia fit demi-tour et s'approcha de la porte, quand elle entendit une longue plainte venant de derrière un des paravents.

-J'arrive... Soupira Jennifer.

oOoOo

Ronon ne savait pas pourquoi il avait abandonné la jeune femme de cette façon. Mais il se sentait tellement gauche quand elle était à ses côtés...

Ça le dérangeait un peu, ça lui faisait aussi un peu peur, et en même temps, il aimait assez l'espèce de trouble qui s'emparait de lui dès qu'il la croisait, ou qu'elle lui adressait la parole.

Il fallait qu'il fasse sortir toute cette tension qui l'habitait quand elle était là, à côté de lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle émotion...

Alors il se dirigea vers la salle de sport. Et quand il y entra, il esquissa un bref sourire. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il y venait de plus en plus souvent pour se défouler...

oOoOo

Amélia se dirigea au radar vers ses quartiers. Elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de bestioles pas très sympa avait décidé de danser une gigue endiablée à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Arrivée devant sa chambre, elle passa machinalement la main devant le système d'ouverture et entra en soupirant. Elle se serait volontiers laissé allée à s'écrouler par terre pour y dormir pendant dix ans, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle se réveillerait avec des douleurs partout sur le corps.

Non, décidément, le sol dur et froid n'était pas une option. Surtout quand un bon lit douillet vous attendait à quelques pas de là...

Elle trainait les pieds comme un condamné qu'on amenait à l'échafaud, mais l'idée d'une bonne sieste lui donna du courage...

oOoOo

Devant l'ampleur de l'épidémie, Woolsey avait été assez compréhensif. Même si cette "grippe Pégasienne" n'était pas aussi méchante que la maladie qui avait affecté la cité du temps ou c'était le colonel Carter qui l'a dirigeait, il y avait beaucoup de membres du personnel qui étaient atteints. Et la fatigue, qui était un des symptômes qui la caractérisait, faisait que les gens passaient leur temps à dormir. La cité n'étant pas en danger de quoi que ce soit, une période de "repos" avait été instauré. De toute façon, Woolsey n'avait pas pu faire autrement, les personnes ayant contracté cette maladie s'endormaient parfois sur leur lieu de travail...

Comme le technicien qui travaillait avec McKay, et qui avait été retrouvé le nez sur le clavier de son ordinateur, ronflant comme un bienheureux...

Même les remontrances de Rodney n'avaient pas pu lui retirer cet air complètement endormi du visage.

Il n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de se lever de sa chaise et de quitter le labo en marmonnant qu'il allait se coucher !

McKay en était resté bouche bée. Puis il s'était mis à éternuer.

Juste avant de pester qu'au lieu de refiler ses microbes aux autres, il aurait pu aller dans ses quartiers avant !

Et depuis, le scientifique avait élu domicile à l'infirmerie.

Au grand damne du docteur Keller...

oOoOo

Amélia avait décidé de prendre quand même une douche. Elle savait qu'elle allait apprécier de sentir l'eau couler sur son corps endolori, et elle se félicita quand effectivement, la chaleur bienfaisante détendit un peu ses muscles légèrement noués.

Mais elle n'y resta pas longtemps. Elle avait trop envie de se caler douillettement sous sa couette...

Elle se sécha très vite et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle se coucha et ferma les yeux, acceptant sans aucun remord d'aller faire un tour dans les bras de Morphée...

oOoOo

Ronon avait passé presque deux heures en compagnie de Teyla. L'Athosienne l'avait rejoint, et ensemble, ils avaient passé un peu de temps. Ça leur faisait tout drôle de ne plus être une équipe. McKay était à l'infirmerie, Sheppard était en vacances sur Terre, et n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de passer la porte tant qu'il y avait un risque que lui aussi, attrape cette maladie. Et donc, il ne restait plus qu'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Ronon ?

Le Satédien regarda Teyla, étonné.

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

-Parce que vous avez l'air d'être ailleurs, et que je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça !

-C'est rien...

-Ronon... vous avez des problèmes ? Ressentez vous des symptômes de cette maladie ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Non, je me sens bien... C'est juste que je pensais à une personne...

Teyla le regarda bien en face et sourit.

-Je la connais ?

-Pourquoi vous dites "la" ?

-Vous avez des pensées pour un homme ? S'étonna t-elle.

Ronon hésita quelques instants. Il savait que la femme qui était en face de lui ne trahirait jamais sa confiance. Mais c'était tellement difficile pour lui de parler d'une chose aussi intime...

Surtout qu'il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer.

-En fait... il s'agit bien d'une femme... elle travaille à la salle de contrôle et...

-Celle qui pratique un sport de combat ? Coupa Teyla. (1)

-Oui.

-Et quel est le problème ?

-Elle est malade...

-Oh... vous voulez allez la voir à l'infirmerie ? Je vous accompagne, si vous voulez...

Ronon ne répondit pas, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire. Teyla comprit le message. Le Satédien n'était pas bavard, mais elle arrivait à "lire" dans ses silences, comme dans ses expressions.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et se retourna.

-On y va ? Vous me la présenterez, comme ça...

Posant sur le banc le bâton d'entrainement, Ronon s'approcha d'elle, et en silence, ils empruntèrent le couloir.

Direction l'infirmerie...

oOoOo

Amélia ouvrit un œil, puis les deux, et enfin s'étira comme un chat en grognant de plaisir. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien et reposée. Allongée sur le dos, elle tourna la tête et remarqua que le soleil déclinait légèrement. Du coup, elle regarda sa montre.

-Ça c'est d'la sieste ! S'exclama t-elle en se rendant compte de l'heure.

Elle avait dormi presque deux heures, mais ne le regrettait pas. Ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Même cette sensation de courbature avait disparu !

Elle espérait seulement que ce serait définitif, même si elle n'y croyait pas trop...

Et même si elle se sentait mieux, elle décida de rester un peu au lit. Après tout, elle était malade...

N'est-ce pas ?

oOoOo

Arrivés près de l'infirmerie, les deux Pégasiens furent accueillis par des gémissements plus ou moins prononcés.

Ils s'avancèrent doucement, essayant de ne pas déranger cette fourmilière qu'était devenu l'endroit.

Le personnel médical avait l'air débordé...

-Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez ! S'exclama Jennifer en soupirant.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Répondit Teyla très vite. En fait, nous sommes venus voir une personne...

Elle leva la tête vers Ronon, lui laissant le loisir de s'expliquer, mais apparemment, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Et elle eut pitié de lui...

-Il y a une femme qui travaille à la salle de contrôle, et qui serait venue vous voir tout à l'heure, vous voyez de qui je parle ?

-Je pense... et si c'est pour elle que vous êtes là, c'est raté ! Elle est venue et elle est repartie aussi vite...

-Elle est guérie ? Demanda alors Ronon.

-Non, on ne guérit pas si vite de cette infection, mais elle semblait tenir le coup. Elle a juste pris des vitamines. Elle doit être chez elle. Enfin, je suppose...

-Merci doc... Dit alors Ronon en faisant demi-tour.

Teyla salua la doctoresse d'un signe de tête et suivit son ami à l'extérieur.

-Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ?

-Non...

L'Athosienne s'éloigna en souriant. Même si Ronon n'avait pas eu d'aventure depuis qu'elle le connaissait, c'est à dire quatre ans, elle prit la décision de ne pas l'aider plus. Après tout, sur sa planète, il avait eu une femme, alors il devait savoir comment faire pour montrer qu'il s'intéressait à elle.

Cette idée la fit sourire.

Ronon n'avait pas vraiment ni l'allure ni les manières d'un séducteur...

oOoOo

Confortablement calée dans son lit, les bras repliés sous sa tête, Amélia réfléchissait au comportement de l'homme qui lui procurait des petits picotements partout sur le corps dès qu'elle pensait à lui.

Elle regrettait d'avoir relancé le sujet sur ses pires ennemis. Tout le monde sur la cité s'efforçait d'oublier cette épée de Damoclès qui pendait constamment au dessus de leur tête.

Et depuis un certain temps, les vampires de l'espace les laissaient tranquille.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Se plaignit-elle.

Puis elle repensa à la réaction de Ronon. Il était partit sans rien dire, et sans même la regarder.

-Décidément, j'aurais toujours du mal à comprendre les hommes... Marmonna Amélia...

Mais bon, elle l'excusait...

Elle le trouvait craquant... Un peu brusque, un peu grognon, mais craquant quand même...

Depuis que son regard avait croisé celui du Satédien, elle n'avait cessé de penser à ce que pourrait être la vie aux côtés d'un homme tel que lui.

Il était bourru, pas causant pour deux sous, prompt à dégainer son arme, et se battait comme un beau diable dès qu'il s'agissait de défendre sa vie ou celle de ses compagnons. Ça, tout le monde le savait.

Mais elle, ce qu'elle désirait par-dessous tout savoir, c'était ce qu'un comportement vif comme celui là pouvait donner dans un lit...

Une bouffée de chaleur parcourut ses reins, lui donnant l'irrésistible envie de courir le rejoindre, afin qu'il apaise rapidement cette tension...

Mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une dévergondée, même si elle mourrait d'envie de sentir son grand corps ferme contre le sien.

... Elle inspira et soupira plusieurs fois de suite, espérant de cette façon éteindre le feu qui s'était emparé d'elle...

oOoOo

Quiconque aurait croisé Ronon dans le couloir aurait été surpris. D'habitude, l'homme paraissait sûr de lui, marchait d'un pas vif, et surtout, n'avait pas cet air apeuré sur le visage.

Mais personne n'aurait osé lui demander pourquoi il faisait cette tête là. Personne ne s'y serait risqué...

Et là, le Satédien était arrivé à destination.

Et là, il hésitait à frapper.

Il inspira un grand coup et se décida. Après tout, il avait combattu des Wraiths pendant sept ans et avait réussi à rester en vie alors qu'il servait de gibier. Ce n'était donc pas un petit bout de bonne femme qui allait lui faire peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien si !

Ronon avait peur. Peur de ne plus savoir comment s'y prendre avec une femme, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire, et peur du rejet...

Après tout, il ressentait un petit quelque chose pour elle. Mais est-ce que c'était réciproque ?

Rien de moins sûr.

Mais en même temps, si il n'essayait pas, il ne pourrait pas savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés. Alors c'est d'une main malgré tout un peu tremblante qu'il frappa à la porte...

oOoOo

Amélia rêvassait sur son lit, appréciant cette journée de "farniente". Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une journée de repos, mais ça s'en approchait fortement. Elle était entrain de se demander si elle prendrait un jour le risque de proposer un rendez-vous à Ronon, quand elle entendit des coups léger à sa porte.

Surprise, parce qu'elle n'attendait personne, elle se leva et passa la main devant le système d'ouverture...

oOoOo

Ronon compta dans sa tête. Il en était à cinq quand il décida qu'arrivé à dix, il ferait demi-tour.

Très courageux de sa part...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le chiffre fatidique que la porte s'ouvrit.

-Ronon ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

Le Satédien se sentait pas très à l'aise, mais essaya de ne pas le faire voir.

-Je suis venu voir si vous alliez bien...

-C'est vraiment gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi !

A vrai dire, Amélia ne s'attendait absolument pas à le revoir si vite. Surtout après ce qui c'était passé l'après midi même...

-Bon, et bien puisque vous...

-Mais entrez donc ! Vous n'allez pas rester planté dans le couloir ! Coupa t-elle.

Ronon hésita. Est-ce que ça se faisait de pénétrer dans les quartiers d'une femme ?

Mais si elle l'invitait, c'est qu'elle le voulait ! Alors il fit un pas en avant et entra...

oOoOo

Amélia était ravie ! Celui qui alimentait ses rêves était chez elle, et elle n'avait pas eu à lui demander, il était venu de lui-même !

Bon, restait à savoir ce qu'elle devait faire pour ne pas le faire fuir en courant...

-Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ?

-Vous n'êtes plus malade ?

Elle le regarda en souriant. Plus mal à l'aise que lui en cet instant, ce n'était pas possible. Mais elle décida que puisqu'il avait fait le premier pas, elle ferait le second. Voir même le troisième...

Et si il hésitait encore après tout ça, et bien elle prendrait le taureau par les cornes et...

Et elle verrait bien !

-Non, ça va... j'ai fait un somme qui m'a requinqué ! Et là, je pète la forme ! Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Je vous sers à boire ?

-Non, je n'ai pas soif, merci.

-D'accord... vous permettez ? Je vais prendre mes vitamines...

Amélia se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, ouvrit le tube et avala deux comprimés.

_Ça me donnera peut-être un peu de ce courage qui s'est barré lâchement y'a un instant..._ Se dit-elle.

Elle prit un peu d'eau avec, reposa la bouteille, inspira un grand coup et fit demi tour.

Pour se retrouver pratiquement nez à nez avec Ronon. Enfin nez à torse...

... Ronon était "légèrement" plus grand qu'elle...

oOoOo

Il espérait ne pas se tromper. Car même si il n'était pas très à l'aise dans ses relations, il avait cru apercevoir un éclair d'intérêt dans les yeux de la jeune femme, quand elle avait ouvert la porte. Et quand il y réfléchissait un peu, dès qu'elle se trouvait sur son chemin, elle lui adressait toujours la parole en lui faisant un grand sourire. Et il appréciait la gentillesse qu'elle avait à son égard.

Alors quand elle s'était éloigné, ses jambes avaient d'elles même parcouru les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de lui.

Si il ne se prenait pas une gifle en pleine figure, peut-être aurait-il une chance...

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien...

oOoOo

Amélia releva la tête et le fixa. Il avait de superbes yeux noisette et elle attrapa vivement les pans de sa chemise, alors qu'un doux vertige s'emparait d'elle.

Si elle ne se retenait pas, elle lui sauterait dessus tout de suite...

Mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour une fille facile dès le début de leur relation. Si relation il y aurait...

-Je crois que je... Commença Ronon.

Un sourire lumineux lui répondit et il ne put empêcher sa tête de se baisser. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser...

Et quand il posa ses lèvres sur celles, douces et chaudes de la jeune femme, un petit gémissement l'encouragea. Il appuya un peu plus sa caresse tout en se rapprochant d'elle. Mais elle ne le laissa pas faire le chemin tout seul. Elle se colla presque à lui et leva les bras, afin d'entourer son cou.

Ronon apprécia la saveur de ce premier baiser et entrouvrit la bouche, espérant ne pas la brusquer. Mais à la réaction plus que positive de la jeune femme, il se rendit vite compte que ce soir serait sans doute le soir de leur première fois...

oOoOo

Ils étaient bien. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre. Ronon n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple baiser pouvait lui enflammer les sens à ce point. Sa langue tournait délicieusement autour de celle d'Amélia, et il adorait sentir que loin d'être timide, elle se serrait plus fort contre lui. Ça lui faisait un effet...

Leurs bouches collées l'une contre l'autre, ils bougeaient doucement, accompagnant le mouvement de leurs mains, qui ne semblaient pas vouloir être sage.

Mais bientôt, Amélia buta contre le matelas de son lit.

-Ronon... je crois que... Murmura t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Le Satédien se raidit presque aussitôt et tenta de reculer. Mais elle ne l'avait pas lâché, ce qui fait qu'il ne put se redresser totalement.

-Je...

-Ecoutez Ronon... je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, mais sachez que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me comporter de cette façon... dans un sens vous m'impressionnez, mais dans l'autre, je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez d'ici...

-Je n'en ai pas envie non plus... Rajouta alors Ronon.

Ce qu'Amélia venait de dire le rassura. Ce qu'elle ressentait envers lui était le reflet de ce que lui, ressentait envers elle.

Et si au début, il avait peur, maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas...

oOoOo

Amélia sentit un changement dans l'attitude de Ronon. Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était en bien ou en mal. Mais quand il se pencha pour capturer de nouveau sa bouche, elle cessa de se poser des questions...

Ils étaient branchés sur la même longueur d'onde apparemment...

Et ça lui convenait tout à fait !

oOoOo

Leurs corps étaient pratiquement soudés l'un à l'autre. Leurs mains se caressaient voluptueusement, leurs bouches s'embrassaient et se séparaient quelques instants, histoire d'aller goûter la saveur du cou tentateur.

Et les gémissements qui jaillissaient des bouches attisaient leur désir...

Amélia se retrouva allongée sur le lit, Ronon sur elle, se retenant sur ses coudes afin de ne pas l'écraser. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et plaqua ses mains sur son dos, afin de le rapprocher.

Ce qu'il finit par faire. Après tout, il pourrait se servir de ses mains pour la caresser tout à son aise...

Ronon en profita pour soulever son tee-shirt et découvrit avec ravissement sa peau dorée. Il l'a trouvait magnifique...

Et la peur s'empara de lui à nouveau, le faisant relever la tête.

-Ronon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Amélia.

Même si elle désirait follement ce qui allait suivre, elle avait ressenti le brusque changement de comportement du Satédien. Et dans un sens, ça la rendit encore plus amoureuse...

... Et le fait de s'avouer ce sentiment à cet instant lui amena un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Ronon la fixa, interdit, se demandant pourquoi elle avait cette réaction.

Ne venait-il pas de se redresser un peu brutalement ?

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi... enfin... j'ai... Commença t-elle.

Amélia inspira un grand coup, n'étant plus tout à fait sûre d'elle, et surtout de la façon dont elle devait le dire...

... Ni même si elle devait le dire...

-Ça fait si longtemps... Commença alors Ronon.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il était tellement attendrissant...

-Et je ne sais pas si je...

-Moi non plus... Coupa Amélia, mais j'ai très envie de finir cette soirée... avec toi, si possible... Finit-elle tout bas.

Ronon poussa un soupir de soulagement. Lui aussi en avait très envie, et maintenant, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Et si il ne savait plus vraiment comment un homme devait courtiser une femme, il était persuadé qu'avec celle qui était allongée sous lui, ça se passerait formidablement bien...

oOoOo

Leurs mains n'attendirent pas que leurs propriétaires se décident. Elles bougèrent toutes seules, comme des grandes, parcourant avec avidité le corps sous leurs paumes. Ronon avait peur de faire mal à Amélia, mais les soupirs et petits gémissements qu'elle poussait le rassura.

Si sa tête basculait légèrement à droite et à gauche, c'est qu'elle devait apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était tellement peu sûr de lui...

Mais quand il sentit des mains douces glisser tendrement de sa nuque en bas de son dos, il cessa de se poser des questions et laissa son cœur et son corps parler pour lui.

Sa bouche trouva naturellement le cou, et se posa délicatement juste sous le lobe de l'oreille, faisant frémir la jeune femme. Il y laissa une trainée de baisers brûlants, tendres, sensuels, et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. ... Un frisson de plaisir traversa Amélia de part en part.

Mon dieu ce qu'elle aimait ça...

Elle était si bien dans les bras de l'homme qui la faisait trembler à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru connaitre. Car jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareille béatitude.

C'était fantastique...

oOoOo

Ronon était sur un petit nuage. Il passait la soirée la plus fantastique de sa vie depuis une éternité, et il espérait qu'elle durerait encore un bon moment.

Après avoir goûté à la douceur de la gorge de la jeune femme, sa bouche remonta lentement vers les lèvres qui laissaient passer un souffle saccadé et des petits bruits très révélateurs...

Oh bon sang...

Il avait à la fois peur et tellement hâte de la faire sienne...

Puis il reprit son exploration et descendit lentement, alors qu'Amélia se sentait envahie par un plaisir fabuleux. Et quand la bouche chaude et humide de Ronon se posa sur le bout de son sein, le suçotant et le léchant, elle ne put retenir un petit cri.

Il ne lui avait pas retiré son sous-vêtement, et quand elle redressa la tête, ce qu'elle vit l'excita encore plus.

Il avait juste tiré un peu sur le tissu, libérant la petite pointe rosée qu'il martyrisait avec amour. Il s'employa à la rendre folle de désir, rien qu'en la caressant de la sorte. Et au moment ou il allait glisser encore plus bas, elle le retint par les bras.

Surpris, Ronon leva vivement la tête, se demandant pour quelles raisons elle l'avait interrompu...

-Je... veux juste te voir... tu peux retirer ton maillot ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le Satédien esquissa un très léger sourire. Il devrait avoir un peu plus confiance en elle...

Il se redressa complètement, s'agenouillant entre les jambes d'Amélia, qui en profita aussi pour s'asseoir. Les yeux fixés sur Ronon, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et révéla à l'homme sa féminité, qu'il dévora sans pudeur. Une fois rassasié par tant de beauté, il retira son vêtement également.

La jeune femme retint son souffle en regardant le torse large et musclé qui lui faisait face.

Mon dieu ce qu'il était impressionnant !

Une masse de muscles sans un poil de graisse...

Une bouffée de chaleur la saisit soudain et c'est presque avec rage qu'elle le ramena vers elle en le tirant fortement.

Elle lui donna un baiser fougueux et gémit dans sa bouche, la passion reprenant le dessus très rapidement...

oOoOo

Ronon était ravi. Il retrouvait toutes les merveilleuses sensations que lui procuraient le fait de serrer une femme dans ses bras, de la caresser, de l'embrasser, et de la faire gémir...

Il adorait entendre ses petits bruits qui lui prouvaient qu'il savait encore donner du plaisir, et reprit sa caresse lente et désespérante, du moins de l'avis d'Amélia qui n'en pouvait plus. Elle le voulait tellement...

Et malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas spécialement rester passive, elle savourait la tendresse qu'il avait envers elle.

La bouche de Ronon passa d'un téton à l'autre, pendant que ses mains caressaient doucement son ventre, la grisant de sensations.

... Les siennes s'agrippaient avec force aux draps, les serrant, les tordant, avant de voler sur la tête de son amant, s'emmêlant dans les cheveux longs et raides.

Continuant sa descente infernale, la bouche embrassa le ventre doux, les abdos fermes, la langue s'attarda autour du nombril, puis dedans...

Amélia poussa alors un petit cri, découvrant que cet endroit était particulièrement sensible...

Puis elle sentit les doigts impatients défaire le bouton, et descendre la fermeture de son pantalon. Elle inspira un grand coup, tout de même intimidée. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait se montrer nue devant un homme d'une autre galaxie.

Allait-elle lui plaire ?

N'allait-il pas être déçu par elle ?

Est-ce que les Pégasiennes et les Terriennes étaient "faites" de la même façon ?

Teyla faisait partie de cet univers, et elle avait eu maintes occasions de la voir lors de ses entrainements. Et apparemment, oui, physiquement, les femmes des deux mondes se ressemblaient, mais...

Amélia cessa de se torturer l'esprit avec toutes ses questions. Ronon avait envoyé balader ses vêtements par terre et s'était approché du centre de son plaisir...

Mais elle se demanda si elle devait le laisser continuer ou lui demander de patienter quelques instants, juste le temps de fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Pas le temps. Un gémissement rauque sortit de sa bouche, alors que Ronon avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait...

La jeune femme était un peu gênée, mais en même temps, n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il arrête.

Il avait beau avoir l'air d'un ours croisé avec un homme préhistorique, il était d'une douceur...

Et il était doué. Très doué même...

Et elle dû mettre son poing dans sa bouche afin d'éviter de se laisser aller à crier son plaisir...

oOoOo

Ronon était très excité et merveilleusement bien. Les mains posées de chaque côté de ses cuisses, sa bouche embrassait et sa langue léchait doucement la tendre intimité.

Et quand il sentit les muscles se crisper sous ses mains, il sut qu'elle allait bientôt jouir.

Il n'attendait que ça...

oOoOo

Amélia ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était ne plus jamais redescendre du nuage de félicité sur lequel elle se trouvait, et qui lui convenait tout à fait. Bien sûr, elle avait eu quelques aventures sur Terre, mais depuis son arrivé sur Atlantis, elle n'avait jamais accordé le moindre regard aux hommes. Sauf un...

Et c'était précisément celui qui était au lit avec elle...

Et bon sang ce qu'elle aimait ça...

Elle allait bientôt s'envoler...

... Et juste à ce moment précis, Ronon leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Sans pour autant cesser sa douce torture, le Satédien la fixait. Et Amélia, le voyant allongé entre ses jambes se crispa avant de lâcher un long râle rauque.

La tête renversée, les doigts agrippant sauvagement les draps, elle gémit longuement son plaisir...

oOoOo

Ronon continua encore quelques instants, avant de remonter doucement. Il s'allongea contre elle et passa une main tendre sur le ventre d'Amélia, attendant qu'elle retrouve une respiration un peu plus calme.

Au bout de quelques instants, la jeune femme se mit sur le côté et commença par embrasser doucement Ronon sur les joues, puis sa bouche glissa lentement sur la sienne. Ils entrouvrirent les lèvres pratiquement au même instant, et leurs langues se cherchèrent, pour entamer un long baiser suave et tendre.

Amélia se retrouva très vite sur le dos, avec un homme plutôt en forme allongé sur elle. Mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas le moins du monde. Ils allaient faire l'amour, et elle était impatiente de le sentir en elle. Alors elle posa ses mains en bas de son dos et entreprit de baisser un peu la ceinture du pantalon. Elle voulait toucher cette peau qui l'attirait comme un aimant...

Et quand Ronon sentit que des mains chaudes caressaient le bombé de ses fesses, il décida d'enlever l'encombrant vêtement, l'envoyant rejoindre ceux d'Amélia sans aucun remords...

oOoOo

Amélia regarda Ronon alors qu'il se déshabillait. Elle le trouvait superbe. Et elle n'hésita qu'un instant avant de laisser ses yeux parcourir le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il était fort et musclé, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand son regard arriva en haut de ses cuisses...

Elle se mit à rougir en voyant à quel point il était fièrement dressé dans sa virilité, mais elle était aussi terriblement contente de voir qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet.

Ronon se penchait de nouveau sur elle quand elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse...

Le Satédien n'était pas très bavard, et il se contenta de la regarder, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est juste que je... dois prendre de quoi nous... enfin... euh... nous protéger, tu vois... S'empressa t-elle de dire.

Surpris et curieux de voir ce qu'elle entendait par là, il se remit à genoux et s'assit sur ses talons. Amélia se redressa un peu, ouvrit le tiroir et farfouilla, avant d'en sortir un petit sachet plat.

-Tiens...

Ronon tendit la main et le prit, l'air dubitatif.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il alors.

Interloquée, Amélia le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes !

-Un préservatif !

-Et ça sert à quoi ?

La jeune femme faillit éclater de rire, mais se retint à temps. Elle avait oublié qu'ils étaient dans un autre univers, et que si sur Terre ce moyen de protection était le plus courant, ici, dans la galaxie de Pégase, il était apparemment inconnu...

Comment allait-elle lui expliquer ?

Elle décida de ne pas s'embourber dans des explications vaseuses et choisit la simplicité.

-Ça sert à se protéger des éventuelles maladies, et aussi d'une grossesse indésirable...

Ronon regarda le sachet sous tous les angles, pas spécialement convaincu.

-Faut le manger ?

Là, même si elle l'avait voulu, Amélia ne put retenir un petit éclat de rire.

-Non ! Donne, je vais te faire voir...

Elle lui prit le sachet des mains et déchira délicatement l'emballage. Ensuite...

... Ensuite elle se trouva franchement bête.

Puis elle souffla un grand coup et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Une fois déballé, il faut le faire glisser sur... enfin sur ton...

-C'est efficace ? Coupa Ronon.

-C'est le plus efficace que je connaisse...

-Chez nous, on utilise une décoction d'herbes. Ça sert à éviter les mêmes problèmes que... ça...

-Je ne connais pas ce moyen...

-Et de toute façon, je n'en ai pas. Vas-y...

-Vas-y quoi ? Demanda Amélia.

-Je ne sais pas me servir de ce truc, alors fais le pour moi...

Rougissement intense...

Puis la jeune femme se ressaisit. Après tout, partager ce moment ne pouvait que prouver à quel point ils étaient bien ensemble, non ?

Alors elle s'agenouilla aussi et s'approcha de Ronon, dont le membre dressé attendait que l'on prenne soin de lui...

Elle posa délicatement le préservatif sur l'extrémité humide et sensible, et le déroula précautionneusement. Puis elle regarda Ronon dans les yeux.

-Ça fait bizarre... Marmonna t-il.

-Ça te gêne ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

-Pas vraiment...

-Tant mieux alors...

-Où en étions nous ? Grogna Ronon avant de renverser Amélia sous lui.

Elle ne put répondre. Une bouche vorace s'était emparée de la sienne...

Le désir revint très vite chauffer les reins d'Amélia, et elle noua ses jambes autour de ceux de Ronon, en une invite sans équivoque.

Le Satédien comprit parfaitement le message, et sa main gauche caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme qui gémissait sous lui, alors que l'autre le guidait dans sa douce moiteur...

oOoOo

Amélia se cambra sous l'intrusion. Elle avait remarqué que son amant avait été plutôt bien pourvu par la nature, et avait un peu peur quand même. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, Ronon était extrêmement doux. Il devait se rendre compte de sa force et se retenait, parce qu'elle sentait trembler les muscles de ses bras, alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle.

Ronon haletait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour, mais là, il était complètement sous le charme. Elle était si douce, si femme, si tendre, si délicate...

Et il avait terriblement envie de bouger, de la faire gémir, de la faire crier de plaisir...

Mais il prit sur lui et lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.

Quand il sentit deux mains parcourir son dos fébrilement, descendant jusque sur ses reins, puis glissant sur ses fesses, Ronon sut qu'il pouvait enfin se laisser aller. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il débuta un lent va et vient, appréciant les halètements de plaisirs qui passaient sans discontinuer de la bouche entrouverte...

Amélia avait les yeux à demi fermés, savourant l'exquise sensation qui la traversait de part en part. Ronon était lourd, mais il s'aidait de ses coudes afin d'éviter de l'écraser sous son poids. Mais elle voulait le sentir tout contre elle, alors ses mains le forcèrent un peu à s'appuyer sur elle.

Elle soupira d'aise...

Le Satédien sourit dans son cou. Il en profita pour l'embrasser là où il avait senti qu'elle aimait ça, sous le lobe de l'oreille, puis il l'embrassa sur la joue, glissant délicatement jusqu'aux lèvres tentatrices.

Là, il fouilla la bouche avec amour, enroulant sa langue autour de celle d'Amélia.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne réponde plus à son baiser.

Mais ça ne l'inquiéta pas. Il se doutait que c'était un peu à cause de lui...

Relevant la tête, il constata qu'elle avait fermés les yeux et respirait de plus en plus vite, tout en bougeant langoureusement son bassin contre le sien.

Ronon ralentit alors ses mouvements de rein, voulant faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible.

... C'était sans compter la volonté dont faisait preuve son amante...

Amélia plaqua brusquement ses mains sur ses fesses et d'un regard voilé, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle désirait plus...

Il ne put lui refuser ça. De toute façon, il ne le voulait pas non plus.

Alors il se remit sur ses coudes et reprit de plus belle...

oOoOo

Amélia s'envolait doucement mais sûrement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'homme qui lui faisait l'amour pouvait être aussi tendre et doux. Il était tellement différent dans la vie de tous les jours.

Une immense tendresse envahit tout son être, à l'idée d'être la seule personne pouvant dire que celui qui était considéré comme un homme des cavernes pouvait se révéler étonnement tendre. Et elle adorait cette sensation.

En fait, ça lui procurait un plaisir encore plus grand. Et elle allait bientôt décoller.

Encore...

Mais elle ne voulait pas partir toute seule cette fois ci, alors elle laissa ses mains se balader sur le dos en nage et le caresser tout à leurs aises...

Elle aimait aussi sentir que sa respiration se faisait plus haletante, que les mouvements de ses hanches se faisaient plus rapides, plus saccadés, plus désordonnés...

Mais elle voulait le voir. Alors elle remonta ses mains, et les posa de chaque côté de la tête de Ronon, l'obligeant à la redresser un peu.

Ce qu'elle vit la troubla au plus haut point. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux voilés...

Cette vision la fit gémir.

oOoOo

Ronon se demandait comment résister à l'orgasme qui menaçait de le submerger à tout instant. Il ne voulait pas jouir en la laissant insatisfaite...

Il sentit des mains sur ses joues, qui l'obligeaient doucement à lever la tête et la regarder. Il l'entendit alors gémir et ce fut plus fort que lui. Il se retira presque entièrement avant de plonger d'un coup vif.

Amélia se cambra alors violement et poussa un long gémissement rauque. Ses mains partirent brusquement sur son dos, et Ronon se retrouva couché sur elle.

La tête enfouit dans son cou, il se laissa aller lui aussi et tout son corps se contracta sous l'effet du puissant orgasme qui le saisit enfin...

oOoOo

Ronon avait fini par basculer sur le côté, se rendant compte que son poids affectait un peu la respiration d'Amélia.

Mais ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment, savourant la plénitude qui suit généralement l'acte d'amour.

-Faut que tu l'enlèves... Chuchota la jeune femme.

-Quoi ?

-Le préservatif...

-Ah...

Elle le sentit se redresser un peu, entendit un petit "clac" et très vite, le matelas s'affaissa de nouveau. Des bras musclés et fort accueillant s'ouvrirent, et elle n'hésita pas avant d'aller s'y réfugier...

Ronon regarda le plafond en souriant. Il était ravi de ce qu'il venait de se passer et il n'espérait qu'une chose, c'était que ça se reproduise...

Amélia, quant à elle, se sentait merveilleusement bien. Et elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur...

Son amant la suivit peu de temps après...

oOoOo

La lumière du jour avait totalement disparue, mais les lunes d'Atlantis offraient quand même une faible lueur, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'un corps, au lieu de deux. Ils étaient si étroitement enlacés qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

De toute façon, les lits n'étaient pas vraiment larges, ce qui facilitait le rapprochement...

Ronon s'éveilla le premier et bougea tout doucement, afin de profiter de la vue.

Amélia était encore profondément endormie, et il se fustigea pour lui avoir sauté dessus alors qu'elle était fatiguée par la maladie.

Puis il se rappela quand même qu'elle n'avait pas été contre...

Loin de là...

Mais quand même...

-Te prends pas la tête comme ça... Marmonna une voix éraillée.

-Je t'ai réveillée ? S'inquiéta Ronon.

-Non... pas vraiment...

Elle apprécia la spontanéité d'un baiser léger sur son front, et se pelotonna encore plus près du grand corps chaud.

-Mumm... quel réveil agréable... si seulement ils pouvaient tous être comme ça...

Amélia avait dit ça comme ça, juste avant de se rendre compte de ce que ça pouvait impliquer.

En clair, elle venait purement et simplement de lui proposer de sortir avec elle.

Et plus si affinité...

... Qu'ils avaient déjà testé et approuvé...

Ronon avait parfaitement compris et ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Après la fabuleuse après midi qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, de toute façon...

-Si tu veux, la prochaine fois j'irais chercher les fameuses plantes... Se risqua t-il à dire.

Le cœur d'Amélia battait vite. Elle aussi avait compris ce qu'il tentait de lui expliquer par des moyens détournés.

Il voulait continuer leur aventure ?

Elle était tout à fait pour !

Du coup, elle se redressa pour se retrouver les deux bras pliés sur le large torse, et le menton posé dessus.

-Tu veux qu'on continue à se voir ?

-Oui... Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Ça tombe bien, je crois que moi aussi...

-Ecoute... je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec tout ça mais...

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est de toi tout entier dont je suis tombée amoureuse, alors je te comprends...

Ronon la regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

Et Amélia rougit comme une tomate bien trop mûre.

-Euh... je ne voulais pas...

-Pourtant, tu l'as dit ! Coupa Ronon.

-Ça te fait peur ? Risqua t-elle.

-Pas vraiment, dans le sens ou moi aussi...

-Toi aussi quoi ?

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres fines de Ronon. Et Amélia comprit enfin.

-Toi aussi tu...

-Je crois bien...

oOoOo

Amélia était peut-être un peu malade. Mais l'affection qui venait de s'emparer d'eux était la plus forte.

La maladie d'amour.

Une maladie dont la plupart des gens atteint ne veulent absolument pas guérir...

oOoOo

Fin...

oOoOo

Et voilà...  
J'espère que cette histoire t'a plu Belmène !  
Sache qu'elle m'a quand même bien pris la tête ! Lol !

_Et merci de me lire..._

(1) Seule véritable info (enfin j'espère !) que j'ai pu "avoir" sur Amélia Banks.

******Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !**


End file.
